Candy Hearts
by GleekForever246
Summary: Conversation Fic-What Rachel and Sebastian do on Valentine's day-Throw candy hearts off a cliff. How fun. One shot. T for language


"'Be mine.' How original."

"Why are we doing this, Seb?"

"Because, Valentine's day is a tacky ass holiday. Admit it."

"Well, it is, but do we really need to go out and three bags of conversation hearts and make fun of them then throw them off the cliff?"

"Yes. Yes we do."

"Well, okay then."

"'Yes'? Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"No that's what this heart says! It says yes!"

"That's really dumb. This one says 'I dare u'. What do you dare me?"

"Fucking conversation hearts ruining everything."

"Those bitches."

"Holy shit. Did you curse?"

"Oops. Sorry!"

"No. Do it again."

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy."

"You're high. I swear."

"No I'm not! It's just really hot when you curse. Do it!"

"Oh my God fine! Shit!"

"So hot."

"Ugh. You are so weird."

"That's not weird. Lots of guys like it when girls curse. Like Puck."

"Puck likes anything in a skirt. I knew I shouldn't have made you two become friends."

"You love the fact that we're friends."

"Fine I do."'

"Good. Now, now shall we continue with the stupid as fuck conversation hearts?"

"We shall."

"'Got luv?' Got proper grammar?"

"Apparently not. 'No way'. That's rude."

"That heart is an asshole. No one likes it. It has no heart friends."

"Again I say, you are so weird."

"Says the girl who made out with a gay guy sober knowing he was gay."

"Shut up."

"We all know who wins that argument. 'Got luv?'? Really I got it again?"

"Well, do you got love? I guess it really wants to know."

"Of course I've got love. I've got you."

"Yeah wel- wait. You love me?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew by now. Have I not said that yet? I could've sworn I had."

"You have but I always thought you were being ironic or something."

"Ironic? Do I seem like a punk ass hipster?"

"No. But I never really thought you would fall in love with me. I always thought you were one of those guys who dumped their girlfriends when it got too serious."

"Then why would you date me if you thought I would break up with you anyway."

"I thought you might be worth the heartbreak."

"I'm not. If I ever break you heart, don't ever, ever, cry over me. I'm not worth it."

"Well, you're wrong. So very wrong."

"How do you know? I haven't broken your heart."

"I've always been the one to say I love you first. But obviously not in this relationship."

"You say that like you've said it to a million guys."

"Ha ha. I've only said it to like two guys but multiple times I've said it first to Finn. Look, Sebastian, I love you. I really do. And to me, the fact that you mentioned you loved me first, proves you aren't saying it because you feel the need to after I've said it."

"You said it first."

"Huh?"

"I said that I had love and that you were it. I never technically said those three little words. You know I love you but I've never said the words. You just did. "

"Oh."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you."

"Why?"

"I want to be the one to say it first so you don't think I'm lying to make you feel better about saying it."

"Okay, then."

"Rachel, I love you. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure what it feels like. But, I love you. I know what feels like now. And if I ever make you think other wise, feel free to hit me. As hard as you can because I fucking deserve it."

"You just ruined that little speech of yours with a curse word."

"Is that really all you got out of that?"

"No. I love you, too, Sebastian. I've been in love before so I know what it feels like but this time, it feels different. Like I could actually have a drama free relationship."

"I can't promise you that last part. I mean, with our friends, who knows what could happen."

"True. We should finish up these candy hearts. If we don't, we're gonna have so many left over."

"Alright. Well that's ironic."

"What is?"

"I got 'I heart you'. What the hell."

"It's as if they were listening to our whole conversation. Fucking candy hearts."

"God, I love when you curse."

"Okay really? 'My love'? This is getting creepy."

"They're watching us!"

"Again, you're weird."

"Shh, just stay."

"Weirdo."

"'My boy'. What."

"Maybe it's not listening to us."

"Thank God for that."

"'My girl'. Okay we should switch."

"Yeah that makes more sense."

"Oh dang it! Blaine's calling. Quick what time is it?"

"Rach, it's only five. The sun is still up."

"Oh hush. Hi Blaine. Uh huh. No I don't know where it is. Why would I touch your bow ties? No. Blaine. Calm down. I'm sure Kurt doesn't care if you wear the bow ties with the little hearts on it or not. All he cares about is seeing you. Okay. Fine. Bye."

"Bow tie emergency?"

"He lost his favorite bow tie and thinks I have it. Why the hell didn't he call Cooper or Derick? They're most likely to have it."

"Why would they have it?"

"Why would I have it?"

"Touche."

"-"

"-"

"-"

"Wanna go to the diner and talk to all the senior citizens that are there alone?"

"Hell yes."

"Let's go."


End file.
